


delightful

by Saraste



Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [18]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Face Sitting, Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, Slightly Dommy Tauriel, Smitten Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Kíli has his mouth full of Tauriel and couldn't be happier.
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949290
Kudos: 18





	delightful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 18. face sitting of KINKTOBER 2020.

Tauriel was looking down at him, her hair coming down over her back and breasts like a copper waterfall, individual strands clinging to her flushed skin. Her eyes were piercing like stars as she gazed upon his person. Her breasts heaved with her deep breaths as she moaned at the flick of his tongue.

But he didn’t hear her, only made conclusions about her open mouth, all he heard was the whoosh of his blood in his ears, having her thighs pressed tight on either side of his head, perfectly content to be exactly where he was.

Even if he couldn’t hear her he could  _ taste  _ her and feel her. His hands were loosely holding onto her thighs, but in no way restraining her, letting her move freely, to grind against his face if she so wished..

She rocked against his mouth and he got back to the delightful task of pleasing her, stoking his own flame as he lost himself in tasting her.


End file.
